A Maldição dos Black
by Anitta Weasley Malfoy
Summary: - Olá pequena. – disse ele com um brilho sádico no olhar.
1. Default Chapter

Oii,

Td blz genti !

Genti uma nova fic!

Ai minha segunda... Tomara que vcs gostem!

Tipo é das irmãs Black, adoro elas, principalmente a Bella.

Tomara que vcs gostem, é uma short fic.

Beijinhos,

Mila.

Disclamer: Os personagens aq naum me pertencem ! sao tudo da titia J.K. !

Só o Sr. Black e a Sra. Black sao meusss !


	2. A Maldição dos Black

Bellatrix, Narcisa e Andrômeda Black eram irmãs, mas eram bem diferentes, tanto na atitude quanto na aparência.

Bellatrix tinha 1.62m de altura, 48Kgs. Tinha cabelos negros, que iam até o meio da cintura cortado em v, ela tinha uma franja cortada em forma de v ao contrario que ela colocava para os lados, tirando dos olhos. Seus olhos eram azul turquesa, havia raiva e ódio neles. Era a mais maldosa de todas, gostava de torturar desde animais a criancinhas. Tinha também a sádica mania de observar todos os pontos altos e baixos das pessoas, sem opinar em nada.

Andrômeda tinha cabelos loiros escuros que iam até a altura do ombro cortado em camadas, por ser muito liso. Tinha olhos verdes escuros. Era alta, cerca de 1.60m de altura, magra, 45Kgs. Era extremamente briguenta e corajosa Bella (apelido de Bellatrix) sempre dizia: "Você vai para a Grifinória, sua fraca.".

A família Black era formada por antigos integrantes da casa Sonserina, todas as gerações.

Cissa (apelido de Narcisa) temia ser deserdada, ela era muito chegada em dinheiro.

Ela sim era adoradora de dinheiro. Cissa tinha os cabelos loiros claros, que caiam sobre os ombros até um pouco abaixo deste. Tinha o lhos azul cintilantes, que transmitia uma ganância incomparável, até demais. Era alta e magra, 1.65m de altura, 45Kgs.

Certo dia estavam todas conversando na sala de estar dos Black, que por sua vez era muito sombria, como toda a casa, tinha paredes pretas, que transmitiam a potencia da família intimidando os outros. Era iluminada por archotes de luz que davam um aspecto mais sombrio ainda para a sala.

Eu pretendo ir para a Sonserina, óbvio. – disse Nitta com ar de desdém. O assunto era a escola que elas iriam estudar: Hogwarts. Uma escola de bruxaria muito conceituada.

Eu não sei para onde eu vou. – falou Cissa aérea.

Óbvio que você não sabe ninguém sabe, otária. – disse Andi (apelida de Andrômeda) que não estava com um humor muito bom.

Olá mamãe- Eu e seu pai fomos para a Sonserina, com muito orgulho. – falou Alyan Black, ela era a mãe das garotas. Tinha 1.65m de altura, curvas bem delineadas. Seus cabelos era loiros dourados, que reluziam a pouca luz que tinha na sala, hoje eles estavam com um corte chanel, ela gostava muito de mudar o cabelo. Seus olhos eram verdes claros, tinha uma personalidade muito irônica e prepotente, mas ocultava todos os sentimentos por detrás de uma mascara de frieza.

Mãe. – disseram Andi e Cissa juntas, com carinho, sempre gostaram muito da mãe, diferente de Bella.

Olá, _mamãe_. - disse Bella irônica, ela não gostava muito da mamãe, era tipo um ódio, pois há pouco tempo atrás seu pai havia morrido. Ele havia sido empurrado de cima da mais alta torre do castelo dos Black, e a única suspeita do crime era Alyan, mas nada havia sido provado. – Por favor, querida, não me lembre de meu pai, já basta ter que conviver com a assassina dele todo dia.

Não fale assim comigo, garota insolente. – disse Alyan raivosa, erguendo a mão para dar um tapa no rosto de Bella, que não recuou nenhum passo. Mas antes que sua mão pudesse tocar o rosto de Bella ela se viu sendo arremessada para trás.Todas ficaram estáticas depois disso, mas depois surgiu a explicação. Um ser de cor branca perolada surgiu do meio da escuridão, seus trajes eram nobres, mas havia marcas de sangue no ombro direito e vários cortes, seus cabelos eram compridos e também havia gotículas de sangue nele, seus olhos eram a única coisa que fez com que Bella reconhece se quem era ele eram azul profundo e havia um quantidade de ódio tão grande entalada naqueles olhos que até mesmo Bella se espantou.

Pai. – um fio de voz saiu de sua boca sem que ela percebe-se.

Então o fantasma do Sr. Black flutuou até Bella que agora se encontrava caída no sofá e com os olhos fora de foco.

Olá pequena. – disse ele com um brilho sádico no olhar.

Algum tempo se passou sem que Bella se pronuncia-se.

Você não vai conseguir, não comigo! – exclamou Bella com uma mistura de raiva e amor pelo pai, ela tinha acordado do transe e gritou para as garotas e a mãe, que agora estava na frente das garotas num ato protetor. – SAIAM DAQUI JÁ!

As garotas e a mãe estavam tão apavoradas que correram o mais rápido possível para fora da sala deixando Nitta e o Sr. Black sozinhos.

O que você quer! – perguntou Bella depois de um minuto de silencio em que observava as roupas do pai.

Você sabe o que eu quero pequena. E para isso preciso de sua ajuda. – disse o Sr. Black olhando para Bella.

Sinto lhe informar que você não vai ter minha ajuda. – respondeu Bella a altura.

Então serei obrigado a pegar a sua irmã... – disse o Sr. Black pausadamente esperando uma reação de Bella.

Pode pe-pegar. – disse Bella decidida, mas falho na ultima palavra, o que fez o sorriso do fantasma do Sr. Black aumentasse ainda mais.

Tem certeza disso pequena! – perguntou o Sr. Black sarcástico.

Se eu te der você vai embora? – perguntou Bella esperançosa, mas como uma boa Black não transmitiu isso.

Você sabe que eu preciso mais do que o medalhão. Preciso de você para usá-lo. – respondeu o Sr. Black prepotente. Eles estavam falando do medalhão da família Black, ele era passado de geração para geração, mas por algum motivo ninguém conseguia abri-lo, mas certo dia quando Bella era menor ela conseguiu abri-lo, e até hoje o Sr. Black quer que Bella o ajude a executar o medalhão.

Eu não vou te ajudar. – respondeu Bella dessa vez com firmeza. – NEM MORTO VOCE ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – berrou Bella raivosa.

Calma pequena eu só preciso da sua ajuda. – respondeu o pai debochado.

Ok eu te ajudo. – respondeu Bella, ela tinha essa mania de trocar facilmente de resposta para as coisas.

Então o tempo se passou e o Sr. Black continuava a assombrar o castelo dos Black.

Era uma noite chuvosa quando o Sr. Black entrou no quarto de Bella e disse com urgência:

Vamos pequena, precisa ser agora.

Ok. – ela respondeu e depois correu para colocar um robi, pois estava de pijama.

Eles desceram desabaladamente as escadas e depois correram para o quarto de Cissa.

Na manha seguinte:

"Sra. Black é encontrada morta em sua residência. Nesta manha a policia de Holding Tow foi noticiada de uma morte, eles foram verificar o local. Encontraram a Sra. Black morta na torre mais alta do Castelo Black, no mesmo em que seu marido morreu. Ela foi esfaqueada, 12 facadas no ombro esquerdo, 12 no ombro direito, 2 no coração , que vem ao caso foi depois de todas as facadas, causando assim uma morta dolorosa, e 5 facadas no rosto, seu objeto de orgulho."

"Seria a maldição da torre! Estou brincando, mas que isso é muito estranho é. E o que me deixou mais impressionada foi que a Sta. Narcisa Black foi encontrada na sena do crime, desacordada e com uma faca na mão.

Seria ela a assassina!"

"Agora com vocês Humberto Calbrs."

Bella desligou a televisão que assistia e gargalhou. Gargalhou como nunca na vida. Sua risada poderia ser ouvida de quilômetros de distancia.

Ela gargalhou, pois seria a ultima vez que poderia rir, ela iria se matar. Sua irmã foi incriminada por um crime que não cometeu, não tecnicamente. Seu pai se foi para sempre. Sua mãe estava morta. E sua outra irmã estava louca... Ela não poderia enlouquecer porque ela já era louca.

E assim se iniciou a maldição da torre, maldição que nunca deixara as pessoas em paz. Atormentara todas as vidas puras que existirem neste mundo. E assim se iniciou...A maldição dos Black.


End file.
